


Ice Cream

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Mini Supes [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Based on a dream I had, Deep is the reason we can't have nice things, F/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A trip out for ice cream what could possibly go wrong?





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had. Homelander is an adult and the rest of the seven are smol adorable children.

"Now, what are we not going to do?" Homelander asked, looking at six ice cream covered faces. He hadn't wanted to take them out in the first place, but Madelyn said it would allow him to bond with them.

"Tell Madelyn about the dead people," four voices chorused, while Black Noir just nodded his head in agreement and Starlight pouted for Homelander to pick her up.

It wasn't if any of the children were distressed by what had happened. Translucent thought it was awesome; Black Noir and Starlight had continued eating their ice cream. Maeve was in mini mom mode making sure Starlight was okay. Deep and A-Train were shoving each other.

But Madelyn wouldn't see that way. She was all they have to eat their vegetables and don't laser people into mush in front of children.

"Correct otherwise this means no more going out for ice cream. No more fun stuff ever again," Homelander told them, scooping up Starlight who had only stopped crying ten minutes earlier after Maeve gave up her ice cream because Deep had made her drop hers.

* * *

"Did everyone have fun?" Madelyn asked, taking Starlight from Homelander's arms. The small blonde toddler babbled happily in her arms, her sticky hands touching Madelyn's face.

"Homelander killed people and A-Train kept shoving me," Deep whined, rubbing his arm and glaring at A-Train.

Homelander looked as if he thought he could throttle Deep and get away with it he would.

"That right there is why I keep shoving him down the stairs," Translucent whispered to Maeve.

"I asked you to take them for ice cream. It was such a simple request yet somehow this escalated into murder," Madelyn hissed, Homelander thanked god she didn't have any powers.

"In his defence, he did take us for ice cream," Maeve piped up. "Also those people were kinda dicks,". The other children nodded in agreement at that statement.

"Don't use the word dicks," Madelyn scolded with a frown. 

"Well, it seems as if you have everything under control here. I have a press conference to get too," Homelander said, shuffling backwards slowly. He knew that sooner or later he was gonna pay, he chose later.

"We live together. You have to come home and face my anger sometime," Madelyn muttered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The dream was better than this fic


End file.
